


Emissary Requiring Interplanetary Cooperation

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Cherik - Freeform, Community: mcfassy, Drunk Charles, Fluff, Funny, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is drunkenly wandering home one night when he sees a bright light in a field. To his delight, the cause of the light is a gorgeous alien in the form of a man with the biggest dick he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's important to know that Charles Xavier likes big dicks. 

Not that he isn't also partial to strong shoulders, sexy chests, well-defined arms, agile tongues, and even shapely female breasts once in a while. But the one thing that really makes him weak-kneed, the thing that makes his cock (which he thinks of as slightly-above-average in size) stand at attention, the thing that makes him drop to his knees in awe and gratitude is a really large penis, preferably at face level. The bigger the better. In fact, he's never met a cock that is too big by his standards. 

Charles was drunkenly contemplating in a general way how much he enjoyed large phalluses while he took a piss in the bathroom at his favorite pub. He often found himself thinking of this while urinating, although not for the obvious reason; it was because the words "Charles Xavier likes big dicks" was written in permanent marker at eye level above the urinal. Charles wasn't offended by this; he found it useful sometimes in closing a deal, as it were. It was rumored that Charles wrote it there himself, even (which he did, although he had never once admitted that to anyone.)

His urination and rumination complete, Charles zipped up and went back into the bar where his sister was waiting for him. She seemed annoyed, which wasn't entirely unusual. 

"Jesus, Charles, I was beginning to think someone had drilled a gloryhole somewhere," she muttered. 

Charles perked up. "Gloryhole?"

She snorted. "God, could you be more of a slut?"

"Some slut I am," he moaned. "I haven't had sex in two weeks. Raven, what's wrong with me? I'm still hot, aren't I?"

She looked at him appraisingly. "Maybe not everyone wants to be a notch on your bedpost, Charles."

Charles frowned as he sipped his scotch. He wasn't sure how he kept track of his conquests--er, lovers--mattered to anyone. "But I'm still hot?" He said hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "Not to me." She slapped a bill on the counter and stood up. "I'm leaving. Do you want to come with me, or do you want to figure out how to get home by yourself?"

Charles stared hard at his scotch as if the answer could be found there. He'd had a rough day at school - the draft of his thesis had been returned by it's readers with significant notes that poked major holes in some of the paper's foundations. He was going to have to nearly start again from scratch, and it was bloody depressing. He just wanted to get drunk and get laid, and Raven was cranky with him and no fun. "'M gonna stay here," he said. 

She hesitated. He knew she loved him and was worried about him but at the same time she was really annoyed with him. Charles was tired of thinking about it though. Thinking was what he did most of the time; pub time was emphatically for _not_ thinking. 

And hopefully fucking, although the chances of that were looking slimmer and slimmer as the evening wore on. 

"I'll be fine walking," he suddenly said, too late and too loudly. Several people glanced over at him, startled. He continued in a quieter voice. "It's only three blocks, fer fuckssakes."

Raven stared at him for another few seconds before sighing and relenting. "Fine." She kissed him on the cheek. "Call me if you get a better offer and decide not to come home, okay?" 

"I will," Charles promised solemnly. A better offer. That sounded good. He felt like his evening was looking up already.

But he was out of luck. The two men and one woman he propositioned after Raven left were patronizing and declined immediately once they heard his name - apparently his bathroom-wall-fame preceded him. _Maybe they know they won't meet my standards,_ Charles thought smugly. Cold comfort that was, though. He'd take any penis or mouth at this point, as long as the person was reasonably attractive, no matter the organ's size.

When the bartender told Charles he was cut-off, Charles decided it was time to go. He wandered out into the London summer evening. It might have been a little chilly but Charles was wearing a sweater and he wasn't going to feel cold with his current blood-alcohol content anyway. He didn't feel like going directly home, so he wandered a bit and found himself in a grassy field. 

Charles frowned and turned in a slow 360. He couldn't remember which direction he had come from and there was no moon to help him navigate. He thought about telepathically calling Raven but she was probably asleep and anyway his control wasn't as good when he had been drinking. At least he could see well; there was a very bright light on him. Actually...it was getting brighter, he noticed, to the point where everything outside the circle of light he was standing in was getting harder to see. It was beginning to bother him that he couldn't tell the source of the light, when he suddenly realized it was directly above his head. Charles looked up and gaped as he saw what was undeniably a round spaceship of some kind--and it was coming directly for him. 

**

The emissary paced the deck of his small spaceship. He had to make a judgement call that he was not comfortable with. The planet he was orbiting had not responded to any of the requests for respite that his ship's communication system had sent, and it had been hours. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out after imbibing the strange fluid he'd picked up at the bazaar in the Alpha Centauri system. The fluid had been rumored to be a very pleasant experience, and although the emissary had found the experience more confusing than pleasant, he could see where some beings might enjoy it's mind-altering effects. However, it put him in a position to require assistance that he was not enjoying at all. 

At least he was alone on the vessel, so any embarrassment he suffered trying to awkwardly interact with natives could be kept private. The emissary approached the largest city on an island he was approaching and scanned for parties receptive to communication; for him to not acquire permission before conducting any business or activity on a foreign planet was a breach of galactic law. 

Besides, it was also very rude.

He found one such party, finally. The being was not responding to his inquiries but he at least clearly had the ability to do so. Perhaps the laws and or customs of his people required a face-to-face meeting before two-way communication could take place. The emissary pondered. History and common sense dictated that should choose to take a form similar and pleasing to the native population. He quickly scanned some of the radio images that the planet emitted--what a pity that it would be unspeakably gauche to contact the planet via radio waves--and quickly assumed a form that seemed appropriate. It was male and taller than average; he hoped it was form that would be pleasing to the party he was planning to approach. 

The emissary spent a few minutes learning as much as he could about the dominant life form of this planet, which called itself Earth, at first using the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (which some muttering lifeform wearing a bathrobe had so conveniently left behind on his ship many years ago). Unfortunately the only entry for Earth were the words "mostly harmless," so he had to switch the Encyclopedia Galactica - and unfortunately _that_ device ran on Windows, which was always a pain in the backside. Also the E.G. did not have the large friendly letters "DON'T PANIC" on the front, but this far from home, it was the best he could do. 

Since the emissary basically skipped around the chapter on Earth in the five minutes while he was waiting for his new form to coalesce, he was sure there would be some gaps in his knowledge, but--the urgency of his need was increasing. He used the ship's tractor beam to lower himself down until he was in front of the earth being, not quite touching the ground, since he didn't have permission from the entity to be on the planet yet. He hoped the Earth being was not going to be too put-out by his request.

**

Charles stood absolutely still as the _most beautiful man he had ever seen_ floated down from the ship. He was wearing simple jeans and a gray T-shirt. When he stopped in front of Charles, inches off the ground, Charles saw that the beautiful man was holding a metal box. His gorgeous face (strong jaw, high cheekbones, intense green eyes) had no expression on it.

Charles tried to shut his mouth, but it kept opening of its own accord. The man did something to the box and it started to make noise--no, not noise, precisely. Charles' eyes widened in wonder as it seemed the box was making _telepathic_ noises. It wasn't quite English but as he focused on the mental noises from the box it seemed to make more sense. 

_Emissary requiring interplanetary cooperation_

Charles gasped a little as he realized he understood part of the message. He focused harder but those were the only words he could make sense of. 

"I'll cooperate with whatever you want, gorgeous," he said out loud. The man seemed stunned by his words, nearly fumbling the box. The telepathic message abruptly stopped. 

The tall ginger man--his hair may have looked auburn in other light, but with the bright light of his ship shining above him it glowed like fire--moved his jaw in what looked like a mockery of speech. "Gluh," he said uncertainly.

"Now that's the kind of quality discourse one expects from gorgeous alien men," Charles said delightedly. Of course his clever wordplay was lost on the man, but Charles immediately forgave him based, on, well. Just look at him. 

"Charles," Charles said slowly and carefully, tapping himself in the chest. "Char-rulls."

"Ja-ruh," the man said. 

Charles shrugged. "That will work. And you are...?"

The man cocked his head at Charles, looking for all the world like a confused Irish setter. 

Charles carefully put a hand on the man's chest ( _very nice_ , he thought) and tapped lightly. The man snapped his gaze to the metal box he was still holding for a moment for some reason, but Charles ignored that and put his other hand on his own chest. "Charles," he said as tapped twice. The he tapped the other man's chest twice, again, and looked at him expectantly. 

The man did not seem to object to Charles' hand on him, although he did seem confused. Charles patiently repeated the whole scenario until the man's face changed, with what Charles hoped was comprehension. But all that happened was the damn box started chattering mentally again, the only words Charles could comprehend being "emissary requiring interplanetary cooperation."

"Please tell me that's not your name," Charles said, exasperated. The box stopped chattering and the man looked at him. "Well, it's too long for a name," Charles said matter-of-factly. "Maybe--let's see--E,R,I,C. That works. I'll call you Eric. Except I'm going to spell it with a k, because reasons."

The man--Erik--looked at him no less befuddled than he was before. Charles tapped the man twice in the chest again, because it was nice to have an excuse to touch him, frankly. "Erik," he said softly. 

The man hesitated and said, "Uh-rig." It was very breathy. 

"Lovely," said Charles. He kept his hand on the man's chest. "It's wonderful to meet you, you sexy beast. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Charles did not have any shame about flirting with what was probably an alien. He figured if the alien didn't want that he wouldn't have floated down on his beam of light looking good enough to eat. 

**

The emissary thought the meeting was going well, if a little oddly. His research had indicated earth beings were likely to be scared of him, but this alien seemed--certainly not scared. The emissary thought the excessive touching that the earth being engaged in might even be courting behavior. This was better than fear behavior, although the emissary knew that interspecies, ahem, relations, ahem, were not a good idea until a lot more research had been done on both sides. 

The communications device had been almost entirely useless. The earth being did seem to be telepathic, fortunately, but most of the message was clearly not coming through. He seemed to prefer communicating through sound, which was such a terribly inefficient way of communicating that most civilized life forms in the galaxy had long since left it behind. The emissary's natural form had even evolved past the point where it could even make sound, but the form the emissary was inhabiting had the capability, fortunately. 

The emissary winced as his need made itself known again. He vowed not to consume liquids again if this discomfort was the result. Fortunately, the brown-mop-topped being--Jaruh, the emissary reminded himself--certainly did seem to want to be friendly and accomodating. The emissary hesitated before decided to take a huge risk. He knew the action he was considering could be seen by some beings as a grave insult but he was hoping that this very amenable--and well, charming, earth being, if he were to be honest--would overlook the faux pas and see the urgency within it.

The emissary tried to open the garment covering the bottom half of the form he had assumed. His thought was that he would reveal the appendage which he understood was used to release the pressure build-up from which he was suffering, and hoped Charles would understand the gesture. For an uncivilized being who could use telepathy but preferred to use sound, he seemed fairly intelligent. The emissary was not used to the fastening mechanisms, though, and he made a noise of frustration before the earth creature made a happy sound and brought his own two hands to help. 

**

Charles saw what his new alien friend was trying to do and eagerly helped--only to fall to his knees when he saw what sprang out of Erik's pants: the largest and most gloriously beautiful cock Charles had ever seen. 

"Oh, baby," Charles whispered to it, reverently wrapping a hand around the base. So this was the way galactic beings greeted each other! If they were all hung like Erik, Charles could get used to this. The beautiful penis seemed about half-erect, and it was already so big that his hand almost did not go all the way around. The very idea of that made Charles whimper even as he grasped it. He rubbed his cheek against the head, lightly. 

The alien gasped and put his hands on Charles' shoulders. The telepathic box started chattering again but Charles' attention was completely captivated by the gloriously monstrous cock in his face. He snaked out his tongue for a quick lick and snuck a glance at the alien's face as he did so. Erik seemed confused but excited, cheeks flushed. Charles wondered if Erik was trying to say 'no' with his telepathic chatter box but the hands on his shoulders seemed to be there more for balance than anything else. "You started it," he reminded the man.

Charles swirled his tongue all around the head of the beautiful penis protruding from Erik's jeans. Erik gripped his shoulders tighter and the cock in his hands grew harder and bigger. Charles squirmed with excitement and put as much of it in his mouth as he could. Erik made a noise like 'Uuuhhhnnng," and Charles took that as encouragement. He remembered seeing a sword-swallower once as a child and tried to channel that ancient street performer as he opened his throat and suppressed his gag reflex to the best of his ability. He brought his other hand up and used both hands to stroke while he did his best to fuck his face on the penis of his dreams. 

Erik was breathing hard now, clenching Charles' shoulders and the telepathic box had mercifully gone silent until a few moments later when it suddenly started projecting feelings (instead of gibberish with occasional words), feelings like _urgent_ and _happy_ and _mine_ and _confused_ \--

Charles pulled the huge cock out of his mouth just in time for Erik to come. The alien groaned and held Charles' shoulders even more tightly (he would certainly be bruised) as the sticky white substance spurted out of his appendage. Charles got most of it in his mouth, although some landed on his lips. Nothing in his hair or clothes, fortunately. 

Erik seemed to be having trouble staying upright, understandably. Charles realized then that the the man was still floating two inches off the ground! Charles thought he should have realized this could be causing Erik balance problems before the the giant space cock took over his life. "Would you feel better if you put your feet on the ground, mate?" he murmured, patting the grass at Erik's feet. 

The telepathic chatterbox started projecting again and Charles picked up "permission" and "request" and he thought maybe he needed to more formally invite Erik to his world. 

Charles stood up. "Erik, beautiful alien man, welcome to Earth." He said with a slight bow and with a formality that was somewhat incongruous considering he still had come on his lip. However, it seemed to work, because Erik floated down until his feet were firmly on the ground. He reached a hand to Charles' face and carefully brushed the come on the shorter man's face with his thumb and brought it to his own mouth thoughtfully.

"Fuck, that is hot," Charles breathed, his own penis clamoring for attention in his pants. 

Erik made the uncomfortable face again. Charles felt oddly like a bad host. "What do you need, mate?" He said, concerned. Erik gestured to his penis and made the face again. "But we just..." Charles remembered, belatedly, that penises did have another purpose besides sex. In fact...

Charles blushed scarlet as he realized that Erik's reason for whipping out his penis had not been to proposition Charles after all...he had just been trying to communicate that he needed to take a leak.


	2. Chapter 2

The beautiful alien man was still shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot in front of Charles, his penis still outside his pants. The pee dance, clearly, was universal.

"Well, go on, then," Charles said after clearing his throat awkwardly. 

The man just looked at him with a crinkled brow.

Charles sighed and thought maybe Erik was a shy urinator. Or maybe he didn't understand it was perfectly fine to piss outside on the grass. Charles unzipped his pants and took out his own penis, willing the erection to go down, with moderate success. 

Until Erik promptly got on his knees in front of Charles.

"Oh, no, I--" Charles stuttered and took a step back but the man caught his hands and put them on his shoulders. He then very carefully wrapped a hand around the base of Charles’ cock. Charles made a little moan as his goal of keeping his penis soft enough to pee comfortably went out the window. 

"Uh buh buh," Erik whispered, and rubbed the head of Charles' cock on his face. Charles swallowed heavily at the feel of the man's warm hand and face on him while something about the noises Erik made percolated through his awareness. A bubbling, almost manic laughter burst out of his throat as he realized that Erik was doing _exactly_ what Charles had done to Erik's penis a few minutes earlier. 

A sudden guilt swept over him. This alien probably thought it was a standard Earth greeting. Charles tried to pull away again just as the man swiped out his tongue and licked at the head of Charles’ penis. 

_On the the other hand,_ thought Charles, _I certainly don’t want to risk an intergalactic incident by turning him down…_ He gasped as Erik’s hot mouth enveloped his penis and found that his right hand had moved to Erik’s head, seemingly of its own accord.

The box babbled some telepathic gibberish and the man paused for a moment. He seemed to be concentrating on something. "Ee-oo stah-tuh-di," he said carefully, before putting his mouth back around Charles’ cock. 

It felt amazing; in fact, Charles could barely stand. He wondered if Erik was some kind of competitive interstellar cock-sucking champion. Despite the impressive set of teeth on the extraterrestrial, his mouth definitely fit around Charles’ penis well (although it is worth noting that Charles’ manhood was not as impressively sized as the alien’s.). 

Charles did his best to maintain good oral-sex-etiquette, but the alien’s singular perseverance and hot mouth, lips, and tongue were breaking him down. He groaned and could not hold himself back from putting both hands in Erik’s soft hair and fucking his face desperately. Erik seemed to be doing his best to cooperate and when Charles looked down to see the man’s unblinking green eyes looking up at him, Charles came into his mouth with a strangled cry. 

Erik managed not to choke. Charles moved his hands back to Erik’s shoulders and babbled nonsense as Erik got awkwardly to his feet - awkward because Charles was trying to lean on him. 

“So sorry, mate, I should have warned you, but _fuck me_ your mouth felt good and I just sort of lost myself for a minute there…” Charles trailed off as the man stood, an unreadable expression on his face...and also some semen. Charles thoughtlessly lifted his thumb to wipe it away and then hesitated, realizing that Erik had done the same to him a few minutes before. He laughed. “I’m doing it too!” 

Charles grinned at the alien and Erik returned the expression, but tightly, and with his legs crossed. Charles abruptly remembered how the latest bout of fellatio had started just as the metal box Erik was holding started chattering again.

_DO shut up,_ Charles thought at it irritably and was surprised when it did. Erik also looked surprised, almost comically so. 

“Right,” said Charles. It was a good time to demonstrate pissing, he thought, seeing as how he had the need as well. And then a nap sounded pretty good. Since he penis was still out, he said, “Watch.” He turned to the side and let loose. 

Erik watched for a moment, appearing fascinated. He mimicked Charles’ posture and position and stood next to him, facing the same direction, and after a moment a golden stream emerged from his penis as well. The man left out a soft sound of relief as both men drained their bladders into the grass.

**

The feeling of relief the emissary experienced from successful urination was unparalleled (although the previous emission from the appendage between his legs had given him a different, and very nice, feeling of relief). He felt very grateful to the earth being and wished they could communicate better. His fancy brand-name XenoTeleCom 4000™ seemed to just annoy the human--in fact the only thing that had been clearly received by the overpriced communications device was that Ja-rah wanted it to stop. 

Despite the difficulty they were having communicating, the emissary suspected that the earth being was engaging in unsanctioned courtship behavior. 

_Perhaps sanctions aren’t required by his culture,_ the emissary pondered, watching the red-colored labium of the creature as its taste organ slid over them. It was a distracting sight, and the emissary forced himself to look instead at it’s blue ocular organs...although those were similarly distracting. 

The human tucked his organ back into his garment and Erik hastily did the same. His “business” here was finished, he had no need to stay...and yet he found himself lingering. 

The human opened his mouth wide and stretched both hands wide and up, and when he was done his eyelids were drooping and he stumbled a step. The emissary felt alarmed. Was this usual behavior? He had overtaxed the poor creature? Maybe the human needed those fluids he’d lost in his very physical greeting to Erik and when he demonstrated how to remove excess fluid. 

The emissary knew that most carbon-based life forms in the universe needed fluids to survive - the fact that Erik’s race could choose to consume them or not was rare, and was why he didn’t have an intuitive grasp of the customs or the methods by which removing such liquids was accomplished.

The emissary pondered if he had any liquids on board his ship with which to replenish the earth man. He also pondered the idea that he was rationalizing any excuse to remain in the company of Ja-ruh.

**

Charles felt quite sleepy, now. After all the alcohol he’d consumed, swapping blowjobs, and then emptying his bladder, his body was quite ready for bed, even if he felt (rather uniquely, it had to be said, for Charles) that he would like to spend more time with this gorgeous and enigmatic alien man. He yawned and stretched.

However, he also couldn’t remember how to get home from where he was.

The metal box the alien was holding started going again. Charles rolled his eyes but he paused and realized that some things started to make sense when he didn’t focus on them quite so hard. He did his best to relax and open his mind, but that had the unfortunate side effect of making him even sleepier. He stumbled and alien hottie stepped forward to wrap an arm around him. 

Charles smiled dazedly and rested his head against the other’s shoulder. “Very gallant,” he murmured and then heard unmistakably from the metal box Erik was still holding, 

_...you...want drink?_

Charles rolled his head down to the box and then rolled it back up to Erik. “Are you inviting me up for a drink? Well, I really shouldn’t, you know, but--God. Who am I kidding, I would follow you anywhere, you handsome devil,” Charles babbled, with perhaps not the best diction he’d ever employed. 

Erik’s eyebrows knitted together for a moment and Charles sighed. “Whoops. Um.” He brought two fingers to his temple and thought. _Drink. Yes._

Erik’s eyebrows shot up and he seemed extremely excited. He was pointing to his metal box and to Charles making an odd humming noise. 

_Aw, not even trying to play it cool,_ Charles thought fondly. Erik grasped him in a firm hug and Charles suddenly felt his feet leaving the ground. He thought Erik was lifting him for a moment but something didn’t make sense--he would feel more pressure around his chest if Erik was lifting…

He looked up and could see nothing but a circle of light getting brighter and brighter before all he could see was white.

**

The emissary didn’t know whether to be overjoyed or annoyed. The earth creature had the means to communicate properly the whole time, and he waited until he was practically dead (for all he knew) before he did it?? The emissary wondered if that was a cultural difference - maybe telepathy was considered gauche on earth the way radio communications were considered gauche on the emissary’s homeworld.

By the time the tractor beam had finished pulling them aboard his ship, Ja-ruh seemed very listless. Erik panicked that he might be near death. He gently set down the earth man in his acceleration bunk - which was fortunately suited to the humans anatomy - and got his MollyManip 4000™ out of his closet. It was a molecular manipulator which he hoped worked better than his telepathic translator from the same manufacturer.

He couldn’t remember the name of the liquid that was so important to most creatures, but the Encyclopedia Galactica supplied it - after he watched a 15-second video advertising the MollyManip 4000™, of course. Stupid Windows UI. He impatiently tapped his foot as the information he needed came up: H2O, also known as water. 

Well _that_ should be able to be manufactured by a _child’s_ molecular manipulator. He punched in the information and fed the raw resin into the machine and was pleased to pull out a container of clear liquid a few moments later. The MollyManip even made a vessel to contain the water; the emissary felt he might decide to give the product a good review. 

He brought the vessel to the human, careful not to spill any.

**

Charles was barely awake but he knew it was very bright in here. Here being the place where he was. Is. Tenses went out the window when one was as drunk and tired as Charles is. Was. 

He rolled his head over to Erik and wanted to tell him to forget about the drink and come to bed but he was too tired to be able to finish a sentence. Eyes barely open, he watched the man fussing with a few different machines before he approached Charles with a cup full of some kind of liquid.

“Oh, mate, you really didn’t have to,” Charles managed to mumble, trying to sit up. Erik anxiously helped him when he saw that Charles was struggling to get the upper half of his body upright. 

Charles accepted the cup and sniffed experimentally. It didn’t smell like anything. He took a cautious sip and realized, _it’s just water._ He felt a snap reflexive disappointment that the beverage wasn’t alcoholic before realizing that he was actually a little dehydrated and water was a good call. He smiled at Erik. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

The other man was sitting on the edge of the broad padded shelf Charles was lying on and he looked extremely worried until Charles’ smile and words.

“Thank ee-oo,” Erik repeated very carefully, and then brought two fingers up to his temple. Charles felt puzzled but he did the same movement and then thought the same words. _Thank you._

The metal box - in the better light, Charles could see that it was actually strapped to Erik’s chest - vibrated. _Thank you,_ it said. Erik looked positively delighted. The box started chattering again and Charles tried to relax his mind to pick up some meaning from it like he had earlier. 

_more please_

“More please?” Charles pondered out loud. 

“Mahr pleeece,” Erik repeated. He looked so desperately eager that Charles felt something swelling inside his chest.

“Oh, love, whatever it is you want more of I’m not going to be able to do it tonight,” he sighed, as he started to lose the ability to focus his eyes. 

Erik looked at him forlornly. 

Charles patted next to him. “Let’s talk about it in the morning, hmm?”

The telepathic box went off again and Charles’ very unfocused brain picked two words very clearly. 

_Don’t Die_

Charles eyebrows shot up as he looked at the worried alien. “Oh, my friend, I am not dying, I’m just falling asleep,” he explained, although the end of the sentence may have drifted off a bit. He put his fingers to his temple. _Just resting,_ he said. Erik’s face smoothed out in some level of comprehension and the alien finally moved himself so his body was stretched out next to Charles. 

Charles happily turned so that his back was snug up against Erik’s chest and he pulled Erik’s arm over him like a blanket. 

**

The emissary was at his wit’s end until the human transmitted _Just resting._ Rest. Of course the human wasn’t dying; he just needed to hibernate for a while. He hadn’t seemed nearly distressed enough for imminent death, anyway. 

The emissary hesitated. He should leave; he was expected on other worlds. But he found couldn’t leave this human, this strangely affectionate and intelligent but uncommunicative human. He felt they were so close to actual communication; they human clearly was able to telepathically communicate but for some reason he didn’t understand the XenoTeleCom 4000™. The emissary wanted to solve the puzzle of this man whom he found, frankly, adorable. 

He touched the brown hairs on the earth man’s head and found them remarkably soft. He wanted to stroke them, especially in the place where the came out of his neck--

The earth man sighed and moved so that his mouth fell open a bit. The redness around that mouth...the emissary was captivated. He thought he had better start researching earth courtship rituals and sexual behavior because he knew already he wanted to do everything anatomically possible with his new friend. He didn’t know how long humans hibernated for, either; probably he should research that first. 

Some liquid began to ooze out of the earth man’s open mouth and Erik carefully shut it. He figured the human had lost enough fluid tonight; no need to lose any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles awoke piece by piece. 

First, his ears woke up and noticed an unusual humming noise. Since his ears paved the way his eyes tried to wake up next, but then his brain said _Not on my watch, motherfucker_ and shot a stabbing pain through his optic nerve and his eyes promptly slammed shut again. His limbs started to join the party next as he moved a hand to his forehead and tried to rub his headache away with mixed success. 

He groaned a bit as he tried to remember the night before. The pub. Raven leaving, then he went for a walk...grassy field...then a bright light...and then, beautiful man...blowjobs? SPACESHIP?

Charles eyes snapped open and his eyes took in his surroundings. Directly above him was flat, gray metal panel about two feet over his head. He craned his neck to the side and saw that he was lying on a large well-padded shelf in a round room. The curved walls were covered with panels and tiny twinkling colored lights and strange hieroglyphic-like text, and when he craned his neck even further he saw a console. 

It was exactly what Charles would have imagined the inside of a flying saucer to look like. 

Panic coursing through him, Charles sat up quickly and immediately smacked his head into the panel above him. “Ow, fuck,” he moaned, slowly lying back down. 

The man from his fuzzy recollections of the night before suddenly came into view, tentatively putting a hand on Charles’ arm with a worried expression. 

_You - pain?_

“You!” Charles gasped, pulling back a bit reflexively. “It wasn’t a dream!” This was the man he decided to call Erik, for some reason that escaped him now. 

The man looked slightly vexed. He frowned a little and slowly reached out and all-but-touched two fingers to Charles’ temple, while Charles watched him warily. Did he want…?

Charles put two fingers to his temple. _Hello,_ he thought tentatively.

_Greeting - happy - worry_ Charles felt from the man - or rather, from the small metal box strapped to the man’s chest. He remembered that babbling box from the night before; although babbling wasn't exactly the right word because it didn’t make noise, exactly. A telepathic machine? Then, again, he heard the first message but it seemed clearer now: _Are you in pain?_

“A little, but I’ve had worse hangovers,” Charles admitted, propping himself up on his elbows. The man watched his mouth move curiously and touched his ears as if he had recently discovered them. Charles had the thought that he looked like someone who was hearing for the first time. 

_I will be fine,_ Charles thought experimentally to the man. The machine on his chest vibrated and the man suddenly smiled. 

Charles smacked himself on the head as he had a realization (which of course made him wince, since his head had already had a hard morning). “You use telepathy instead of sound to communicate, and somehow that box is involved. Of course. It’s bloody obvious, actually.” He looked at the man, who looked extremely consternated and was moving his mouth in a parody of speech. He looked a bit like a goldfish, thought Charles. 

A jaw-droppingly gorgeous, chiselled man of a goldfish. 

_Sorry for all the talking,_ Charles thought. _I’m used to communicating with sound._

The box vibrated again and the man smiled. _Yes you are._

Charles laughed. _You must think I’m incredibly stupid to have taken this long to put it all together,_ he thought, not really expecting the man to pick up all of it. 

_I think you are pretty,_ the response came after a moment. 

Charles raised his eyebrows at the man and smirked. “And _that_ is what we humans call a backhanded compliment.” He didn’t really need that translated, although the box or whatever it was seemed to be getting better at deciphering the thoughts behind his words as it vibrated and the man raised his eyebrows. 

Charles rolled carefully over and sat on the shelf, his legs dangling just off the metal floor. His mouth felt like sandpaper. “I don’t suppose you have any coffee, hmm?” 

_Drink?_

Charles remembered the water from the night before and nodded, belatedly putting the affirmation into thought. _Yes._ Coffee was preferable, but water was certainly a good idea. 

Erik moved with alacrity to start fussing with another little machine that was sitting near the console. The surreality of the situation began to strike Charles. Was he going to do a walk of shame - from a spaceship? Was Erik really an alien, or just a deaf man who lived in a round metal room? Were they even still on Earth?

Charles pulled out his phone to check the time and he hissed when he realized that 1) it was after 10:00am and 2) he had nine missed calls from Raven. "Bloody hell," he said, standing up and only swaying a little. Erik was just bringing his water over to him. Charles gulped it gratefully while Erik petted his hair. 

Charles put the empty cup down slowly. He caught Erik's wrist with an apologetic smile to stop him from the hair petting. "That's really not necessary," he murmured.

_Your fur is soft. I like it._

Charles hesitated, not sure what he should do or what he even wanted to do. Everything seemed very overwhelming and confusing and his phone was making angry buzzing noises and he needed aspirin at least and definitely coffee and he really had to pee and was Erik really an alien how was that even possible?

Charles looked around and saw something sitting nearby on the console that made a chill run down his spine. It looked like a metal buttplug with several silver car antennas pointing out the back side.

"Did you probe me?" Charles asked angrily, turning on Erik. "While I wasn't awake?"

Erik looked where Charles was looking and his brow furrowed. Charles's headache suddenly got more intense and he started to feel dizzy. Erik reached out with alarm when he swayed so far he almost fell over. Charles pulled away from the taller being and straightened himself with an effort. Erik's face tightened when he pulled away and he didn't step any closer but Charles saw that his fists were with closed with the effort of keeping them at his side. 

"Don't touch me," Charles snapped. He felt violated and confused. He took a deep breath tried to relax. Keeping a wary eye on the other being, he texted Raven _**sorry home soon**_ and hoped it was true. 

"I want to leave now," Charles said, with a little more bravado than he felt. He wondered what he would do if the alien tried to keep him here but pushed the thought out of his mind, until it occurred to him that he had not noticed any door in the round room. 

Erik studied him very quietly for a long moment, then slowly went to stand in the middle of the room. He looked at Charles as if he was waiting for him. 

_Exit here._

Charles hesitantly approached the alien who was watching him with unreadable pale green eyes. He stopped uncertainly about two feet away. Erik was watching him levelly but a muscle in his jaw twitched. 

_Closer._

Charles’ heart started pounding as he slowly walked closer to the man. He stood directly in front of him, inches away, close enough to feel the heart of Erik's body, but not quite touching. Charles had to tilt his head up to maintain eye contact, trying to look fierce and intimidating but sure that he was failing.

The floor started to drop and Charles squealed in a very undignified manner and wrapped his arms around Erik as they descended. He felt a pulse of amusement from Erik's telepathy box and he snapped his head up to scowl at the taller man, who was watching him coolly, with the slightest upturn of one corner of his mouth. 

"Laugh it up, fuzzball," Charles muttered. He did not release his grip on Erik.

After his eyes got used to the blinding sunlight, he realized they were descending into a grassy field, the same field he vaguely remembered encountering Erik in last night. When they reached the ground, Charles looked back up at the spaceship. Yes, it was a round flying saucer, hovering about ten feet above the ground, metallic and silvery-gray, about twenty feet across. He gawked at it, wondering how it had not gathered a crowd of people or governmental attention. 

And now...now he had to go home, where Raven would be mad at him for not calling, and Erik would leave and fly back to his no doubt wonderful alien wife and two point five alien babies, and his pet jellyfish monster or whatever the fuck kind of pet the poor deaf people of Erik's race had. Charles was aware that he was being a bit morose and his imagination was running away with him, but he wasn't going to fool himself that he was more than a one-night stand for a sophisticated sexy alien like Erik. Even if had taken some liberties with Charles' ass and an alien anal probe.

Standing pressed so close to Erik, Charles could feel Erik’s metal box buzz and Charles heard, _I did not probe you._

Charles took a deep breath and looked up at the man before he quickly looked away - he was just too beautiful to look at; it almost hurt. He felt a rush of guilt. Maybe he had overreacted. Erik's lips were together in a tight line and if Charles didn't know better he would have thought that Erik looked--hurt. Wrongly accused. Charles hesitated and bit his lip, looking at the alien. Erik immediately looked at his lips and Charles pulled Erik forward into a kiss before he thought better of it.

**

The human rested for a long time. Erik was feeling quite anxious near the end, although the Encyclopedia Galactica had indicated that humans had frequent hibernation cycles that could last for up to 9 hours (Erik converted that time units he was used to and discovered to his dismay that was almost 23 gleerbens).

He would be delayed returning to his homeworld--not that there was anyone there to miss him, really; he'd just have to change his flight plan. Mostly he was anxious that alien contact protocol dictated that he should wipe the memory of the encounter from Ja-ruh's mind, and he did not want to do that. He tried to rationalize that it was because their encounter had meaning, had importance...but if he was to be honest with himself it was selfish. Ja-ruh made him feel special, important; not like the cast-off, flawed thing that he was to his people.

He wanted more...something, with Ja-ruh. Certainly more communicating. Definitely more touching.

The communication did seem to go better after Ja-ruh woke up. But then he got upset, angry, and he wanted to leave. Erik felt hurt, but he understood. Why would he want to stay with a cripple like Erik? 

Ja-ruh thought Erik had used the Probulator 4000™ on him while he had been resting. Erik really didn't even know how the damn thing was supposed to work; and he actually had two of them, since he had gotten one free with both the MollyManip 4000™ and the XenoTeleCom 4000™. He knew they were for gathering scientific data from life forms, but other than that he knew virtually nothing. Ja-ruh seemed to know more about it than Erik did, come to think of it. Maybe he'd had visitors from other planets before.

The thought made Erik unreasonably jealous.

Erik did his best to research while Ja-ruh was sleeping the thing he was most curious about - was the unique greeting Ja-ruh gave him a standard Earth greeting? If so, they were by far the friendliest beings Erik had ever come across (quite literally.) However...he had a feeling (he hoped) that the greeting was courtship behavior. The Encyclopedia Galactica was NOT helpful on the matter, unfortunately, and not just because of all the stupid ads for interspecies aphrodisiacs that kept popping up when he used the device. It stated that humans instigated romantic or sexual attraction by pushing their mouth-edges together. And although Ja-ruh had done other things with his mouth...things Erik enjoyed very much and liked thinking about...he had not put his beautiful red mouth edge against Erik's. 

But then--when he left--the feeling of Ja-ruh's mouth on his, as first sweet and soft and then hot and wet and demanding, with his slick taste organ sliding inside Erik's mouth, tasting Erik...Erik realized, _Oh._

Erik felt a swelling a joy in him that Charles was making an undeniable romantic overture, and Erik would be damned if he would let trying to stick to a flight plan deter him from seeking a greater connection with the human, regardless of whether or not the relationship was sanctioned or whether he deserved it.

**

Charles meant to give Erik a chaste peck but Erik's breathing and demeanor changed the minute Charles' lips touched his, and Charles found that his mouth was opening greedily as he licked inside the other's mouth. Erik's hand wrapped around the back of Charles' head and Charles groaned softly as he forced himself to pull out of the kiss. 

Charles put his forehead on Erik's chest for a moment, breathing him in (he smelled amazing, of course; like butterscotch and sunshine and cedar) before he pulled back with a sad smile. "Good-bye, my friend," he said, swallowing, and started walking out of the field toward the street. He pulled out his phone to figure out where he was after he had walked about fifty feet and jumped to see that Erik was right beside him. 

He looked at Erik, confused. He touched two fingers to his temple. _Goodbye,_ he thought. 

Erik shook his head. It was not a gesture that seemed to come naturally to him; it was jerky, but it was definitely negation. _Not goodbye._

Charles stared. He was confused and still hungover so he just looked at his phone. The directions were clear, so he started walking home. Erik kept pace, right beside him.

Charles' head was spinning. So Erik wanted to stay? For how long? What would he tell Raven about Erik? 

"You're just going to leave your ship there?" he blurted out as one of the questions in his mind demanded to be asked immediately. 

_Ship is just resting._

Charles laughed, startled. "Was that a joke?"

Erik's lips quirked but his telepathy box was silent. 

They were almost to the small house that Charles and Raven shared when Charles realized he had wasted the opportunity of the walk to be able to practice communicating with Erik better. Charles moaned and rubbed the ball of one hand hard against his forehead. Erik should probably be talking to the Prime Minister, or the queen, or the President of the United States. Why the fuck was he wasting his time with Charles?

Raven threw the door open. "Charles! There you are! I don't know whether to be mad you didn't--" she started and then stopped abruptly when she saw Erik. "What is that?" She asked flatly. 

"Raven, this is Erik," Charles began, not sure at all how much he planned to say, but she interrupted him with a whine.

"Oh, Charles, you brought the fucking puppy _home_?" 

Erik's eyes narrowed and Charles felt the box convey, _You have a mate,_ along with a feeling of icy disappointment. 

"Oh, no, she's not--this is my sister, Raven," Charles said hastily. He hoped that "sister" translated. For all he knew, Erik's family was a group of amoeba swimming on Titan; he had no idea what family constructs Erik understood. 

Erik's expression cleared almost immediately, though. _Request sanction,_ Charles heard, or thought he heard, because the words didn't make much sense to him. But when Erik dropped to his knees and reached for the zipper in Raven's pants, he had to jump between them before Raven kicked Erik in the face. 

"What the fuck was that?" Raven demanded. "Was that him hitting on me, right in front of you? Jesus fuck, Charles."

"I--" Charles hesitated, not sure what to say, how to explain Erik's actions. He thought Erik was probably trying to instigate what he thought was a typical Earth greeting, thanks to Charles' inability to resist sucking cock. Blushing furiously, he grasped Erik's hand and pulled him to his feet. For some reason Erik was smirking at him. 

"Come on, then," Charles muttered, pulling Erik by the hand towards his room. 

"Pervert," Raven muttered as they passed her. Charles gave her a pleading look and she rolled her eyes at him. 

**

Erik was pleased that the female was not Ja-ruh's mate. He was also pleased to have his suspicion that mouth-on-penis was _not_ a typical Earth greeting validated. It did seem that getting the female to sanction Erik might be a challenge, but considering that Ja-ruh then dragged Erik off to what was clearly his quarters (based on the scent), it didn't seem that lack of familial sanction would be much of an impediment for Ja-ruh. 

Ja-ruh made noises at him again and Erik's XenoTeleCom 4000™ told him via vibration that Ja-ruh wanted him to wait here. Erik used another Earth gesture that he'd read about but hadn't used yet - awkwardly tipping his head up and down to indicate an affirmative response. Ja-ruh cocked his head at him and his mouth curled a bit, then he slipped out of his room. 

There was a very large acceleration couch in the middle of the room - Erik supposed it was really used for resting, not acceleration, because apparently humans did a ridiculous amount of that. He wondered what else Ja-ruh did in the bed, if anything. Erik wondered when he had started to think of himself as Erik. 

Ja-ruh entered the room just then, his face happy with teeth showing. In his arms he carried many unfamiliar items that nevertheless made Erik's mouth start producing liquid. Erik was surprised to hear and feel his stomach make a noise. He looked down at it and then at Charles, in complete wonderment. 

Ja-ruh was very amused (or so the XenoTeleCom 4000™ vibrated) and he made happy noises with his mouth even. _Your new body needs food,_ Ja-ruh thought, or rather the meaning behind the strings of words that he babbled audibly meant approximately that. 

There were red round sweet things that crunched and soft tubular yellow things that were white on the inside and reminded Erik very fleetingly of Ja-ruh's lower appendage from the night before. 

There was also a thing called toast which was quite tolerable and cheese which was very good indeed. Ja-ruh's favorite thing seemed to be a hot liquid called coffee which made Erik's face scrunch up in a way that made Ja-ruh make happy bouncing sounds again - laughing, Erik gathered from the XenoTeleCom 4000™. (He had to admit it was getting better at deciphering Ja-ruh). There was a liquid Erik liked - a sweet and tart orange liquid. He consumed a lot of that.

**  
"Ja-ruh," Erik said. Charles looked at him in surprise over his mug of coffee. They were sitting facing each other, each cross-legged, with a mini picnic of food spread out in front of them on Charles' bed. Well there had been, until Erik finished it all. His face while eating had been a wonderful thing to behold - every flavor was a surprise to him. Charles laughed until his abdominal muscles ached; fortunately Erik did not take offense and seemed very happy when Charles laughed.

"Is that my name?" Charles asked, a warm feeling beginning to curl up in his stomach. Erik nodded, again in a slightly jerky, disconnected way. 

"Charles," Charles corrected softly. "Ch."

"Ch," said Erik solemnly. 

"Char-rulls," Charles said slowly, softly. "Charles."

"Charles," Erik said softly, his hand moving to Charles' face. Charles' mouth parted slightly as Erik ran his fingers down his jaw, reverently. "Charles."

"Erik," Charles said softly, and then paused, his eyes searching the man's face. "That's not your real name, though, is it? It's just something I wanted to call you."

_Real to me._ Erik pulled himself closer to Charles, and his finger drew a gentle circle around Charles' eye and he looked at Charles with a question. "Um, eye?" said Charles hesitantly. 

"Eye," said Erik, at the same time his box thought it. He touched Charles' hair next, his eyes still questioning. 

"Hair," said Charles. "Teeth, tongue, hands, fingers..." He rattled off as many terms as he could think of while pointing to the corresponding feature, wondering if Erik needed him to slow down, but Erik seemed to be following along raptly. 

"Did you get all that?" Charles asked. He had just named twenty body parts in a row (above the waist) and he had trouble believing that anyone could memorize so quickly, but Erik nodded solemnly.

He ran a finger over Charles' lips. _Lips,_ Erik's box chirped.

Charles looked into Erik's pale green eyes from only inches away - they almost looked blue, in the light of Charles' room. The hair on Erik's head which had glowed orange under the lights of the ship looked a dark auburn color here. It suited him, either way. It was astonishing how Erik looked so very human and yet so very alien at the same time. Charles slowly brought his lips to Erik's again for a kiss. 

It was Erik this time who opened their mouths - his tongue was tentative at first, but then pushed into Charlie's' mouth eagerly, hungrily. Charles eventually had to pull away because he felt like Erik's tongue might literally be going down his throat if he didn't. 

Charles felt a question in his mind - what was this called, what they were doing? _Kissing,_ Charles thought back, demonstrating by depositing a line of kisses along Erik's jawline. 

_I like kissing,_ Erik (Erik's box) thought back. He surged over Charles, pushing the smaller man onto his back and climbing on top of him. Charles's felt Erik's erection under his pants, pressing into Charles hip. He whimpered and kissed Erik as deeply as the anatomy of their mouths would allow, clutching Erik's jean-clad ass in one hand and his clawing his T-shirt-covered shoulder with his other hand. 

Erik made a growling sound and moved his mouth to Charles' neck, where he licked and nipped gently, almost an experiment. At Charles' gasp of pleasure he bit harder and started grinding himself against Charles. Charles fangled his hips up, his body reaching for a position where the friction could do some good for both of them.

_I need,_ Erik's box chattered. _Please, I need..._.

Charles knew _exactly_ what he needed and pushed Erik up off him just enough to hastily unbutton Erik's jeans to wrap a practiced hand around that [glorious, magnificent] cock while he left-handedly reached into his own pants to grab his own penis. He jerked both of them off, only pausing when Erik's hand sought out Charles' penis and wrapped around the hand it found already there. Charles moved both hands in mirror motions (he didn't think he was coordinated enough to do otherwise) and he bit Erik's shoulder to muffle his cry when he felt himself coming. 

His own need fulfilled, breathing heavily, Charles flipped Erik on his back and watched the man's face contort beautifully as Charles stroked his [monumental, monolithic] cock to completion. Charles groaned as he watched Erik bring the stickly hand that had been on Charles' cock previously to his mouth to lick it off just before he climaxed and spurted semen over both of their stomachs. 

Charles collapsed, half lying on Erik while they both caught their breath. Charles' nose was inches away from the metal box strapped to Erik's chest. 

"Why do you have this?" Charles murmured, reaching out to touch the box. 

He was not expecting Erik to flush and jerk away from Charles. A feeling of shame wafted from the box. 

"Hey," Charles said softly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of! Why, I've got a bunch of metal boxes, and they don't bother me at all."

The humor, to Charles' surprise, was not completely lost on Erik. Charles could see the alien's lips quirk a bit. Nevertheless, he still seemed somewhat agitated and his face was redder than the recent sex could account for. 

Charles stroked his shoulder in a way that he hoped was soothing. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Erik shook his head. He seemed to be concentrating hard on something when he opened his mouth and made a noise. "Uhh." 

Charles frowned. hoping everything was ok. "I didn't catch that, love. What?"

"Uhh-eee pee."

"Ah - I - you need to pee?" Charles asked with his eyebrows up. 

Erik nodded. 

Well. Charles wondered if the box had something to do with urination? He remembered how the need to urinate had so apparently flummoxed him the night before. "We have a room for that," Charles said. "But first..." They needed to clean-up. 

Charles rummaged and found some clean sweatpants and a T-shirt that he thought would fit Erik. He gathered the items under one arm and tugged Erik to his feet and down the hall to the bathroom. 

Erik stepped inside the small room and slowly looked at the sink, the toilet, and the combined shower and bathtub. Charles hesitated before giving the man some privacy because--yup, he was afraid of that. Erik seemed to have decided the most appropriate urine receptacle was the sink, because he was facing that and starting to--

"Ah, no, no," Charles said, clearing his throat. He moved Erik to stand in front of the toilet and lifted the lid. Erik gave him a look that said _Are you sure?_ and Charles nodded confidently. Erik faced the toilet with an expression that conveyed doubt about the entire human race, but he obligingly peed in the toilet. 

"Excellent," said Charles as he turned on the water for the shower. Fortunately Erik had finished what he was doing before Charles started the shower, because he turned around with an expression of absolute shock. 

"It's for cleaning," Charles explained slowly. He pointed to the drying semen on his own stomach and on Erik's. Erik's brow furrowed and he shook his head in bewilderment.

It suddenly occurred to Charles that Erik his metal telepathy box was strapped to the outside of his T-shirt, and what if he couldn't take it off? For all Charles knew it was permanently attached to him. Charles stripped off his own clothes as he waited for the shower to warm up and felt Erik's eyes on him. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw Erik staring at his backside, and he didn't seem a whit embarrassed to be caught doing so. 

Charles grinned and smacked his own ass. Erik's astonished gaze snapped to Charles' face and Charles laughed at Erik's reaction. He was just too fun, really. Charles could see the small red mark his hand had left in the mirror and he saw that Erik saw it too because he bent down to get closer, close enough that his breath ghosted across it. Suddenly Charles squealed when felt Erik slap his other cheek.

"Hey!" Charles said indignantly, on general principle. It hadn't really hurt; Erik's strike was not even as hard as he had smacked himself. Erik just smirked at him, the cheeky bastard. 

Charles realized the shower water was finally hot and stepped inside. 

The second thing you should know about Charles Xavier: next to big dicks, hot showers were one of his favorite things. Well, scotch was probably high on the list too.

Charles stepped inside the spray and moaned indecently at the feeling of the hot water on his skin, peeking out of the corner of his eye to see what Erik's reaction was. Erik's penis, at least, seemed to like what was going on. "You can join me," Charles said, "If you get naked." He was desperately curious to know what Erik would do about the box strapped to his chest. 

Erik hesitated for a moment in indecision. Charles put his head under the spray and wet his hair. "Oh, it feels so good, I wish there were a hot ginger alien in here with me," he moaned theatrically. 

That did it. Erik's eyes glinted as he quickly and efficiently stripped down. Charles, peeking around the shower curtain, caught his breath. _He's a fucking Greek God,_ thought Charles, admiring his slim but muscled physique, his broad shoulders and narrow hips, and of course his [majestic, magnetic] cock. 

And then it was all pressed up against him under the hot spray. "Welcome," breathed Charles. 

"Welcome," said Erik. He had taken off the box with his clothing, and Charles tried to talk to him telepathically and found--he couldn't. 

Well, that was interesting. 

Erik's attention was split between amazement at the water spraying down on them and appreciating apparently every part of Charles' body. Charles giggled and soaped them both up until they were slippery. He even managed to wash Erik's hair when the taller man bent his knees a bit. 

After a long and fun shower with much groping and giggling, the hot water began to run out and Charles reluctantly turned the water off. Erik was at a loss and starting to shiver before Charles wrapped a towel around him with a fond look, then saw to his own towel. 

Charles handed Erik the clean clothes he had grabbed from his room for Erik. He started to gather Erik's worn clothes, but Erik grabbed for the shirt he had been wearing, almost in a panic, and retrieved the metal box from the wadded-up shirt before allowing Charles to take the clothes. Once he had that back in his grasp he seemed to calm down and was even willing to put on the clothes Charles had found for him. They were just a little too small, the pants riding low on his narrow hips and the shirt tight across his shoulders. Charles didn’t know if he’d be able to look at the man without drooling.

Charles wore only a towel from the bathroom back to his own room (after all, _he_ lived there) and got dressed only once he and Erik were back in his room. He put their dirty clothes in the washer and noticed that Erik was yawning quite a bit, even though it was only early afternoon. 

**

Erik realized that he was rapidly becoming very attached to Charles. The shower that so delighted Charles boggled Erik's mind. In his natural form, with his absorbent skin, such a thing would have killed him. But humans--or at least Erik's human--seemed to have quite an affinity for liquids. He just hadn't realized that extended to dousing themselves with it. He shuddered at the thought that some humans might even _immerse_ themselves in it. 

But now--after the food, the physical intimacy with Charles, and the hot shower, he found his mouth kept opening on it's own and stretching. He was having trouble focusing on things he wanted to focus on, which was mostly Charles. Erik wondered if his body needed a hibernation cycle and decided it made sense; he had not rested when Charles had the night before. In fact, he really wanted to lie down and rest his eyes and he suspected he might lose consciousness if he did that.

_You can sleep if you like,_ his box translated for him, as Charles looked at him with big blue eyes full of concern. Erik had just accepted that sleep was what he needed, but he also (unreasonably, he realized, since he knew sleeping meant he wouldn't be aware of his surroundings) wanted Charles to stay near him. He pulled Charles down on the bed next to him and wrapped his limbs around the shorter man, breathing in the scent of Charles' half-wet hair as he felt himself drifting off. He briefly wondered if being asleep would be frightening, but with his arms full of the warmth of Charles he knew he wouldn't be afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles wasn't that sleepy--he'd gotten a very good night's sleep on Erik's ship the night before, actually---so he just cuddled with Erik for a quarter hour or so until Erik was firmly asleep and then he carefully extricated himself from the other's octopus-like limbs (Charles briefly wondered if Erik's natural form had tentacles) then went out to soothe things over with Raven. 

“Okay, yes, he's hot," Raven sighed as soon as Charles walked into the living room where she was sitting and playing a game on her phone. "But he's weird. Why doesn't he talk?"

Charles hated lying to his sister but the whole story seemed like too much to go into. "He's, ah, foreign," Charles said awkwardly.

Raven stopped playing her game and looked at Charles. "'He's _foreign_ '? What the hell does that mean? What flavor of 'foreign' is he?" 

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," Charles said honestly. "Actually..." He paused and thought about Erik's negative reaction when Charles asked him about the metal box on his chest. Erik felt ashamed of that for some reason and Charles was burning to find out why. He wondered if there was a way to make Erik feel more comfortable with him and willing to talk. Or think. Or vibrate, or however it was that Erik communicated...that was one of the things Charles desperately wanted to know. 

He needed something that you make Erik relax, something to loosen his inhibitions...

"Earth to Charles," Raven was saying. Charles snapped his eyes to his sister and smiled at her unintendedly humorous comment. 

"I think we should go to the pub for a drink tonight," Charles said brightly. 

**

The sleeping did a lot of good for Erik’s mind. He woke up remembering all the words Charles had taught him and then some, because as his XenoTeleCom 4000™learned to understand Charles better, so did Erik. So he had picked up many words through context clues. At least he was getting a lot better at anatomy, which is what primarily interested him about Charles anyway. He thought he might even be able to try more of the the mouth-sound communication that Charles seemed so fond of. 

Charles wanted to go to a place that served mind-altering liquid, which Erik had learned from Charles was called alcohol. It was an odd coincidence to Erik that he had his first alcohol very recently and which is what caused him to need to come to Earth at all. He knew Charles liked alcohol, too, even if his sister had made some very loud words when Charles proposed his idea.

She got quieter when Charles offered to procure her a beverage and agreed to come along, although when they got there as soon as she had a beverage in her hand she was across the room conversing with a young human male she had apparently just met. 

"My people don't drink," Erik said to Charles with his mouth after planning the sentence carefully in his head. It was worth it for the delighted look Charles gave him.

"I believe that's the longest sentence I've heard you utter," said Charles, with a softness around his smile. Erik smiled back, feeling warm and nice. He was drinking an alcohol called a beer. It was bitter and bubbly but not entirely unpleasant. 

"Do you mean they don't drink alcohol, or they don't drink anything?" Charles inquired, sipping his own drink. He was drinking something called scotch which Erik had tried but didn't like. 

"Anything," Erik clarified. Charles frowned. 

"Excuse me my doubt, my friend, but are you saying your people don't require liquid or water at all?"

Erik nodded. "They--we-- _can_ drink liquids but most don't. I--am different." Erik felt his cheeks getting hot as he realized he the conversation was entering into uncomfortable territory for him. 

Charles seemed to understand that he was getting uncomfortable and made a motion to the man behind the counter--the bartender behind the bar, Erik's memory supplied--to bring Erik another drink. 

"So how do your people survive without water?" Charles asked easily, sipping on a new drink himself. "What do they eat?"

"Eat." Erik pondered this. He remembered that what he did earlier with the fruits at Charles' apartment was called eating. "My people don't eat."

Charles shook his head. "No. No, that's ridiculous. Your people--they can't not eat or drink anything. That's a violation of a law of physics." 

"They consume energy," Erik said after a moment of trying to put it in to the sounds his new friend would understand. "Mental energy, like," Erik swallowed, "like what comes out of this box." He tapped the box on his chest. 

Charles was looking at Erik and in the dim light of the bar, his eyes were so blue they were almost glowing. "Telepathy," Charles said softly. "They--get energy from telepathy, right?" 

Erik nodded. He felt wound up tight. It was going to come out any minute, and he didn't know how it would change how Charles saw him. He took a big gulp of the beer in front of him and that made his unpleasant feeling seem a little less important somehow. 

"They communicate with telepathy, too?" 

Erik didn't know how he had ever underestimated this human. Erik nodded. 

"But...you're not telepathic...are you?" Charles asked the question slowly, with his hand on top of Erik's, almost like he knew how it would affect Erik. 

Erik breathed carefully and tried not to let emotion show on his face. "I'm not," he said. 

"So how do you--consume energy?"

Erik frowned and shifted uncomfortably. It was a very personal question, but he was sure that Charles didn't know that. "Differently," he hedged. 

Charles laced his fingers through Erik's. "I knew you were special," he said softly. 

A harsh, mirthless laugh found its way out of Erik's throat. "Special? No. I am broken, inadequate--disabled."

"I don't believe that," Charles said firmly. 

Erik looked at Charles, Charles whose cheeks were flushed with the beers he had been consuming, his blue eyes blazing with emphasis he was giving his words. 

He was the most beautiful thing Erik had ever seen, and Erik had seen the horsehead nebula in person. How could such a beautiful creature feel anything for a damaged being like Erik? Charles became blurry and Erik felt alarmed to realize his eyes were leaking. 

"Hey now," Charles said gently, moving closer to Erik and wrapping an arm around him. Erik swallowed and blinked and realized he was able to make the eye leaking stop if he concentrated. He thought he might as well get the rest of it over with.

"I can't--telepathy, and I can't move things without touching them," Erik said bluntly. He was sure that he had some syntax errors but he just wanted to get the meaning across. "Only metal," he said sullenly.

"You can move metal without touching it?" Charles said, sounding surprised and impressed. Erik glanced at him to see if he was being patronized. 

" _Only_ metal," Erik emphasized. 

"Well that's a lot more than I can do, or anyone else I know," Charles commented. "I can't move anything with my mind."

Erik looked at Charles incredulously. "Nothing?"

Charles shook his head. "Not one thing."

Erik thought about that. “Are you sure you can’t move my penis with your mind?”

Charles laughed at that for a long time, and seemed very happy, which made Erik happy, although he secretly did think it was still true. 

Charles pulled some small metal discs out of his pocket. “I’m calling your bluff, my friend. Make these move without touching them.”

Erik gave Charles a puzzled smile as the coins floated into the air and started circling Charles’ head. Charles’ jaw was dropped in amazement.

Erik noticed that the noise level in the bar had gotten significantly lower as other beings who were there also drinking started to take notice. Charles put two fingers to his temple and the noise level in the bar slowly ramped up to normal again as people seemed to forget what they had just seen and returned to their individual conversations. 

"There, that's better," the telepath murmured. 

Erik looked at Charles in amazement. “You made them forget?”

Charles looked a little guilty but nodded. “Yes. I don’t like affecting people’s minds, but--what you can do is amazing, my friend, and I don't want to bring trouble upon you. Except for myself, of course," he added with an impish grin.

Erik was stunned. While most of his people (except him, of course) were telepathic and telekinetic, none of them (to Erik’s knowledge) had the ability to control others’ minds. 

“Can all humans do that? Or just the telepathic ones?” Erik had figured out already that telepathic ability was very rare on Earth. 

Charles shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Erik shook his head in disbelief. “You don’t know?”

“I don’t know anyone else who can do either,” Charles admitted, looking at Erik. “It makes me feel--very alone, sometimes.” Charles’ face for a moment displayed such a distraught expression that Erik’s gut clenched. 

“You are not alone,” he said firmly. Erik put a hand on Charles’ thigh. “My friend.” It wasn’t enough. He wanted...he looked at the curve of Charles’ neck, the way his hairs curled up there, just touching his collar. Erik brought his face to that place and inhaled the beautiful scent of Charles. 

Charles put his hand over Erik’s on his thigh and squeezed. “Maybe we should find somewhere more private," he suggested, his voice catching in his throat as Erik's inhalation turned into soft kisses pressed to Charles' neck. 

"Is private good?" Erik rumbled, not changing his focus on kissing Charles' neck. 

"Yes--oh god, yes," Charles breathed as Erik started interspersing his kisses with tiny bites. 

Erik found the fact that Charles could literally control other being's minds incredibly arousing. Because of that and also because of the alcohol, he was having a hard time refraining from touching and kissing Charles, even though Charles' request for privacy told him this was probably not something best done in a crowd of other humans.

But he just couldn't help himself. 

"We should--the apartment," Charles gasped, as Erik scraped his teeth across the nape of his neck. 

"My ship is closer," Erik growled, claiming a heated kiss as he was vaguely aware of Charles pressing fingers to his temple. 

"Okay, yes," Charles said as they broke the kiss, half-laughing breathlessly. "Although walking will be awkward with our, um, turgid organs."

Erik saw that Charles' penis was pushing out his trousers similarly to the way Erik's was pushing out his. "Then we won't walk," he said decisively. He reached out for metal around him and realized with a shock that they very core of the planet was iron and nickel, with a magnetic field enveloping the entirety of it. He should be able to--

Erik looked at Charles with a grin as they stumbled out of the pub and picked up Charles in his arms, with one arm behind Charles' back and one under his knee. He levitated straight up and headed towards his ship in a beeline.

"What the fffff--" Charles said, his blues eyes getting huge as he wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and looked all around them. "You can _fly_ , too?"

"Not on all planets," Erik admitted. "But here, yes." He smiled at Charles, not bothering to look anywhere but Charles's face as they flew right up into the middle of his ship. 

Charles grinned and leaned forward and kissed Erik, his mouth hot and filthy, his tongue plunging inside Erik's mouth like his life depended on it. Erik carried Charles to the acceleration bunk, not breaking the kiss, trying to remove Charles' clothing as fast as humanly--or alienly--possible. Erik stood next to the acceleration bunk, which was about hip-height for him. 

"There's so much I want to know about you," Charles gasped as Erik started trailing kisses down his (now blessedly bare) torso. 

"Now?" growled Erik. All he wanted was to be as close to Charles as he could be, to touch him everywhere, to be inside him if possible, to chase that feeling again...

"Maybe later," Charles breathed, as he pulled Erik's cock out of his pants. He looked at it almost worshipfully before he got onto his hands and knees and start tonguing it with a moan. "I wong-oo uh-fug gee," he tried to say, around the head of Erik's penis. 

Erik put his hand on Charles' hair and was dazedly enjoying the feeling of Charles' mouth on him but was puzzled by the noises he made. The XenoTeleCom 4000™ was not helpful, as it vibrated that Charles wanted *expletive deleted*. Erik cursed the parental controls and swore he would figure out how to disable them someday.

"I want you inside me," Charles finally said clearly, pulling his face off Erik's cock long enough to speak articulately, though it almost seemed to pain him to do so, and he went immediately back to his oral ministrations right after. 

"I am inside you," Erik pointed out, indicating where his penis disappeared inside Charles’s mouth. 

"Not--" Charles huffed and leaned back onto his haunches, grabbing Erik's hands and pulling him on to the acceleration couch (a padded shelf about 6 feet by 6 feet) "--my mouth. Here." Charles lay down on his back and pulled one of Erik's hands between his legs, under his sex organs. Erik felt a tiny sphincter and his eyebrows snapped to his forehead in shock as he looked at Charles. He immediately moved his body down on the couch so he could see the opening Charles was directing his attention to, then quickly looked at Charles’s face again, then back to the tiny opening. He felt aghast. 

"But--that's--" he looked at his penis and looked at Charles' anus. "It won't fit!" 

Charles looked at Erik with astonishment and laughed. "Don't give up so easily, my friend. With a little patience, I'm sure we can make this work." 

_At least I hope so,_ the XenoTeleCom 4000™ translated Charles' thought to Erik. 

The revelation that Charles had at least a smidgen of doubt validated Erik's concern. He didn't want to hurt Charles, trying, but...the idea of putting his penis there, inside Charles, filling him up, was intoxicating and Erik was determined to try. 

"You must tell me if I hurt you," Erik said sternly to Charles. Charles looked mostly amused, eyes twinkling, but nodded. 

"Here," Charles produced a small packet from his jeans (pooled next to him on the bed). He ripped the corner off with his teeth and squeezed a bit onto Erik's fingers. "Put a finger inside me," he directed, only his slightly labored breathing giving away vocally how turned on he was. “I hope you don’t mind coconut,” he muttered. 

Erik pushed a finger inside, very slowly, watching as he did, fascinated by how the muscles moved and accepted his finger. "Can you relax?" he asked Charles.

"Yes, well, that's part of the trick," Charles was squirming a bit, seeming to experience both pleasure and discomfort at the feeling of Erik's digit inside him. "The muscle there is, well, somewhat involuntary, so relaxation takes a little time and--stimulation." 

Erik nodded. He was suddenly overcome with a desire to lick there and he moved his face close and pushed his tongue next to his finger. 

Charles stiffened and yelped and Erik pulled back quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No! No, I, uh--that was unexpected. But lovely," Charles said. His face was very red and his breaths were coming in short gasps. "You could--do it again, if you like."

Erik did like. He liked to see Charles turn red and squirmy. He put his mouth back and licked all around where his finger was pushing into Charles, and when Charles breathed, "Put another finger in," Erik did so a little too quickly, or so he judged by Charles' hiss. He quickly looked at Charles' face again. 

"Did I--" Erik started to say, but Charles shook his head quickly. 

"Feels amazing, love," Charles said with a smile. "Just go slow as you can stand to."

Part of Erik did not want to go slow. Part of Erik wanted to pull his fingers out and shove his cock inside as far as it would go and watch Charles' face the whole time. But he trusted Charles' words more than his new human form, so he determined that he would move slowly going forward. He moved his face down and pushed his tongue next to his two fingers. Charles was making some lovely sounds when he got suddenly quiet. 

Erik came up for air. "What?"

"Well..." Charles bit his lip and Erik was distracted by how much that made him want to get back to what he had been doing. "The anal probe..."

Erik's eyes got wide. "But you--you got angry about that," he said, confused. "When you thought..." he pulled his fingers out of Charles. 

"I was angry because I thought you--used that on me--without my consent or knowledge," Charles explained softly. "But--it does seem particularly suited for the task at hand."

Erik floated the Probulator 4000™ over to them from where it had been sitting on the console and looked at it doubtfully. "It's for science," he said. "Not for--"

Charles had already grabbed it and had smeared it with some more coconut lube from the packet. "Perfect," he said. "Now I can suck your cock while my body is, ahem, relaxing."

Erik's hard-to-articulate concerns about the appropriateness of using scientific research tools for prurient interests evaporated at Charles' words. Charles pushed Erik onto his back and licked a stripe up Erik's penis from the base that took Erik's breath away. "But I want--" Erik frowned at the fact that Charles' bottom was so far away now. He grabbed the smaller man by the torso and flipped him so that Charles' knees were on either side of Erik's chest, with his ass spread out in front of Erik's face. Erik pulled the Probulator 4000™ out of Charles' hand with a tug of his metallokinesis and brought it to the ring of muscle nestled between Charles' ass cheeks. Detaching the spindly metal parts from the back impatiently, he slowly nudged it in, twisting it as he pushed it in and hearing validating moans of pleasure from where Charles' mouth was wrapped around his cock. 

Erik kept pushing the probe in until it had passed the widest part, to where it tapered back abruptly, and Charles' body seemed to relax when he reached that point. Erik wondered what would happen if he made the Probulator 4000™ move the way he made his XenoTeleCom 4000™ move when he wanted it to translate to telepathy. He tried and was rewarded with a choked gasp from the man who was so earnestly fellating him. Erik grinned.

"What the--it _vibrates_?" Charles gasped. 

"It does if I make it," Erik said, and there was no hiding the mischievous pleasure from his voice. "I made it say, 'I like being inside Charles.'" 

"You made it say--?" Charles said, actually removing his mouth from Erik's cock so he could crane his neck to look at Erik's face. 

"Like I talk to my--" XenoTeleCom 4000™ was not something he could say in English. "My translation box," he finished. "I thought you might find the vibrations enjoyable."

"Yes, in fact, I think I'm ready for you to fuck me now," Charles said breathlessly. 

"What's that?" Erik said, puzzled. 

"What's--fuck?" Charles said, turning around. "Well, there are a couple gaps in your knowledge, aren't there?" He grinned. He had turned himself around and was lying next to Erik, their heads together. "In this context, _fucking_ is when you put this monster cock inside my tight little ass." 

Something about Charles' words made even more blood rush to Erik's cock. He kissed Charles deeply as Charles removed the Probulator 4000™ from his ass.

"Yes, let's do that," Erik rasped and Charles giggled. 

"I don't suppose--" Charles climbed on top of Erik and rolled his eyes up to look pointedly at the metal panel that his head was scraping. "Is there anything you can do about that?"

With a wave of Erik's arm, the metal panel was gone. "I've been meaning to make some changes around here anyway," Erik said distractedly. "Now then--"

Charles smiled a wide, slow, smile as he smeared the rest of the slippery liquid from the packet on Erik's cock and poised it to enter him. "It's going to be hard," he said breathlessly, as he began to lower himself on it, "but please try not to move until I tell you too."

Erik gritted his teeth and did his best not to move, but it _was_ hard. Charles was so _tight_ , and hot, and his face contorted so beautifully as Erik watched his cock slowly slide further and further in him--Erik wanted to move his hips, to push his cock in faster, harder, but he forced himself to hold still. Charles' eyes were closed, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his brow furrowed. His right hand reached for his own cock and when Erik saw that he pushed Charles' hand away. "Let me," he said, wrapping his hand around Charles' penis. 

"Need--wet--" Charles panted. Charles grabbed Erik's hand and brought it to his mouth and laved Erik's palm shamelessly, wetting it with saliva, then pushed it back down to his cock. Erik grasped Charles' penis and started stroking it, glad to have something to distract himself from the hot and urgent feeling of Charles' body around his penis. Erik's ministrations seemed to aid Charles' relaxation and he sunk down another couple centimeters on Erik's cock with a whimper. 

"God, Erik, your cock is fucking amazing," Charles groaned. He was almost entirely sunk down on Erik now, his thighs trembling with the effort of holding himself just slightly up. 

"Charles, I need--" Erik gasped. He couldn't hold back much longer. "Can we turn over?" His body was directing him now. 

Charles just nodded, his face red and starting to sweat, his thighs about to give out. Erik wrapped an arm around Charles' lower back and carefully maneuvered them so that Charles was below him on his back. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in just as slowly, watching Charles' face the whole time.

"Uuunngggh, fuck, yes," Charles moaned, which Erik took as encouragement. He started to thrust in faster, still desperately trying to hold back from what his body was screaming at him to do ( _fuck hard and fast_ ) and watching Charles' face for signs of discomfort. Charles was squirming, trying to change the angle and Erik could tell when Charles found what he was looking for because his eyes rolled up in his head and he seemed to relax even more. His hands scrabbled over Erik's chest, finding and tugging on his nipples for a moment before they flailed uselessly by his side. One went to his cock, but Erik had a fierce thought of _mine_ \--which surprised him even as he thought it, because he had his own cock--as he pushed Charles' hand aside so Erik could jerk him off instead. 

Erik found it was harder to support his body weight one-handed and his thrusts became erratic, but fortunately it wasn't long before Charles' cock erupted and his body relaxed significantly. With both hands free to support his weight, and Charles almost bonelessly relaxed, Erik fucked into Charles hard and fast, fully obeying his body finally, and it wasn't long before a pleasure bomb went off inside him and he grunted loudly as his cock pulsed inside Charles. 

**

Panting and sweaty, both men lay there for several minutes, Erik mostly clothed still, Charles naked and half-sprawled on Erik. Erik slowly pulled his cock out of Charles and curiously touched the now puffy and swollen entrance. "Hey," Charles mumbled. "That's sensitive." He pressed a kiss to Erik’s chest to take the sting out of his words. Erik stopped touching but Charles still felt warmed and amused by his curiosity. 

Erik idly ran his fingers through Charles’ come smeared between them. “This reminds me of--how I eat.”

Charles lifted his head. “Come again?”

Erik flushed, although Charles doubted that it was because of the innuendo. “Since I can’t absorb energy using telepathy the way most of my people do, in my natural form. I--soak. In a protein slurry. It looks like this.” Erik held up his hand, showing the semen on his fingers.

Well. Charles tried to imagine having to soak in a bathtub of semen instead of eating food and shuddered. “You don’t have to do that in your current form, though, right?” Charles pointed out. “You can eat food. Anyway, if you are as human as you look, even if I covered you in this you wouldn’t get any benefit out of it.”

Erik considered. “There’s some benefit to that.”

Charles looked his face and saw him grinning. His heart swelled for a moment that this odd and sexy man was developing a quirky and dirty sense of humor. 

“That’s assuming you stay in this form,” Charles said softly. Erik did not reply and Charles’ heart sunk a little bit. 

After a few moments, the reality of the situation asserted itself and Charles groaned. "Clean-up is going to be a bitch," he moaned. He recalled that there was no running water on the ship, probably no towels, certainly a washer and dryer was out of the question. 

"Do you need to pee?" Erik ask solicitously. It was remarkable how quickly he'd gotten used to spoken language, Charles thought, but it made sense. He didn't seem to like using the metal box to translate to telepathy, after all. 

"I do, but I don't feel like going outside just yet," he answered, stretching languorously and rolling off Erik.

"I put in a toilet."

Charles snapped his head to Erik. "You did _what_?"

Erik shrugged. He must have picked that up from Charles? “It seemed convenient to have one. A shower, too.”

“But--when? How?”

“While we were fucking,” Erik said calmly. “That’s where the panel above us went to.” He indicated with a vague wave of his hand the direction of the new bathroom. Charles craned his neck and saw a door into a small room that jutted into the center of the ship a bit. He rolled off the acceleration couch and went to peer inside--and was delighted/shocked/amazed to discover the layout of his own bathroom at home, with everything made out of metal. There was a sink, too, and he tuned the faucet and found that there was also running water. 

“This is incredible,” Charles breathed. “ _You_ are incredible!”

“I’m really not,” Erik said. He stated it like a fact. 

“Enough,” snapped Charles, turning to Erik. Erik’s eyes widened in surprise at his tone. “I’m tired of hearing you say you are damaged, or broken, or disabled. So you aren’t telepathic and your telekinesis is limited--so what? That describes 99.999% of humans. And even if all that makes people have less regard for you where _you_ come from, it doesn’t change the way I see you. I see you as--frankly, amazing. You are considerate and beautiful and you fuck like you were born to do it. So stop trying to convince me you’re not good enough for me. That’s bullshit.”

Erik just stared at Charles for a long while, and Charles returned his stare. “I want to stay here,” he said finally, softly.

“That sounds like a good idea, given what I’ve heard about your people,” Charles said evenly. 

Erik got off the acceleration couch and walked towards him. “I want to kiss you more. And fuck you more.”

“I like that idea even better.”

Erik now stood directly in front of Charles, pale green staring into brilliant blue. “I may never leave,” he said like a warning. 

“Perfect,” Charles said, as he lifted his lips to Erik’s for a kiss.


End file.
